


kisses & laughter

by MoonlightPale (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SasuSaku - Freeform, kisses and laughter, kissing in a tent, prompt 📦, tent ⛺️, tumblr prompt box, yeah this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonlightPale
Summary: And now she laughs, because for some reason Haruno Sakura found some humour in the way they were pressed against each other, teammates not far.—ss-tyytyy’s prompt





	kisses & laughter

**Author's Note:**

> owo yassss this is so smol

“Hey,” Sasuke says, and his voice is husk and deep.

They’re in the middle of a forest. Naruto is out cold beside them, in his ramen-print sleeping bag. Sai draws idly, a few meters afar the tent; having first watch.

Sakura twists around in her sleeping bag, wriggling to face Sasuke. His eyes are raw in the ambient light of the tent, and he places his lone arm on her waist.  
Sakura feels the warmth pool past the sleeping bag’s layer and bleed onto the curve of her torso, and she warms at the touch.

She looks up at him, green eyes rather large and expectant, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

“Hey,” Sasuke echoes, and it’s raspier this time, louder, too—he closes in, breath ghosting her nose.

It’s a cold night, and her breaths were frosting in tuffs of iciness, but Sasuke’s breath is always warm. Her mind races—perhaps due to his jutsu? The fireball technique probably perennially affected his breathing, making him warmer. Or maybe it was because he had a thicker sleeping bag. Or maybe because male’s body temperatures are higher. Or maybe he drank the disgusting soup she had made. Oh, that was terrible—

“Hey,” he says, again, and it cuts into her thoughts. He’s frowning, now, dark eyes questioning, the cramp in his brows voicing the unspoken.

“Sorry,” Sakura says, “did you say something? I was just thinking about—”

“Hey,” he repeats, and there’s the brush of his lips against her nose.

Sakura holds her breath—his lips are warm, too—as he looks her straight in the eyes, the slopes of his face illuminated by the scant starlight that peeked through the tent flaps, forming a tapestry of the silver across the slopes of his face.

Sakura is entranced—and she distantly wonders if he’s claimed her in his optical prowess—and she mirrors, “Hey.”

He slants his lips over hers, and he really is warm wow—and his tongue runs across her lower lip, probing with chaste gentleness.  
He pulls away.

Sakura meets his eyes, and she can’t help it—they’re a pair of the world’s most feared ninja, and here they are, kissing away inside a war tent, their teammate beside them—a giggle slips past her lips, and her nose scrunches in the way it usually did when she offered her genuine smiles.

Now she’s laughing, chuckling, tummy caving—so she bends a little, head hitting the valley of his pectorals as her laughs rolled on.  
Sasuke grins, too, but he hides it by kissing her forehead.

There’s a dazed, “whaa? Ramen—don’t run away! Hinata, c’mon…”

Then they both jerk apart from each other, as if burned, and stay quiet for a second. Two.

Now they both chortle, in earnest, belly laughing and wiping tears from their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> drop some love!


End file.
